<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мясо. by exploratorem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307846">Мясо.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem'>exploratorem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crack, Dark, Gen, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сердца юристов на вкус как блядская резина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мясо.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нас никто не подслушает.</p><p>Голос мягко отбивается от разящих свежестью кусков плоти пол потолком до барабанных перепонок. Времени, пока последние отголоски дойдут до металлических стен необъятно холодного подвала, прошло несоизмеримо меньше, чем потребовалось бы, чтобы сказанное плотно врезалось в простой паззл мира.</p><p>Это просто, когда в руках нож — стоит только помнить, что существует два вида мяса.<br/>Одно режешь-режешь-режешь, складываешь в пакет выпотрошенное, самое сочное вешаешь на складе, под витриной раскладываешь самое свежее и ждешь следующую партию, пока забросят ее, как льву в клетку.<br/>Поговаривают, потому что — второй вид мяса ходит за витриной, за прутьями клетки, привозит тушки на разделку и быстро-быстро, пока в глаза за живой маской не взглянули, уезжает.<br/>Его резать-резать-резать нельзя.</p><p>Если задуматься об этом глубже, для Шрама перестали иметь значение эти маски давно.<br/>Только когда ты на условно-досрочном, черта с два такое забудешь.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, я кое-где сведущ в медицине, хотя на юридическом факультете такому не учили, — мужчина посмеивается бархатисто, словно киношный джентльмен, наизусть знающий роль своей маски. — Ты, как человек, ни дня не проведший в стенах университета, как никто понимать должен — все, что нужно для жизни, что самому узнать хочется, узнаешь где угодно, в самых потаенных местах, только не в лекционном зале.</p><p>Маска эта должна внушать доверие, приковывать внимание к хорошо поставленной елейной речи — точно, издалека видно адвоката, — захлопывать безобидную ловушку благого впечатления.</p><p>Шрам скалил клыки.<br/>Злился. У него не было ни единой причины доверять сучьему сыну с первой их встречи.<br/>Чутье не обходило и то, как петляли витиеватые словостроения вокруг сути, и факт обвивающей его запястья веревки — за нож не схватиться, если атмосфера станет раздражать катастрофически, — и то, с какой любовью Зольф джей Кимбли протирал белоснежным платочком тусклый скальпель.</p><p>— Знаешь, мой дорогой подзащитный, о такой вещи, — продолжает он словно бы неохотно несколько ледяных вечностей спустя, когда свиная кровь почти успела насухо прижечься к металлу в его руках. Говорит, продолжая растирать кровавые следы с тактом и расстановкой: — такой вещи, как пищевая цепочка?</p><p>Даже если вырос в самом неблагополучном районе, где такой медленной вкрадчивой речи не услышишь и от бедных священников, приезжавших на частые похороны. В таких районах самые слабые — низшие звенья, — умирали каждый день. И Шрам однажды просто не оказался следующим.<br/>А принцип остался под кожей на всю жизнь: кто сильнее — тому позволено взбираться выше, перегрызая чужие глотки, тот достоин этой жизни.</p><p>Даже если брат говорит, что так неправильно.</p><p>— Мы встретились с тобой только потому, что ты оказался выше других. Высшим звеном.</p><p>Шрам на несколько секунд перестает дышать — Кимбли оставляет свой проклятый скальпель, метает искоркой взгляд на мясника и так же резко поднимается со стула, заставляя только следить за каждым своим движением, так же быстро и непредсказуемо оказывается рядом. Смертельно рядом — дышит холодом в щеку, скальпелем скользя почти интимно по яремной вене.<br/>Смотрит сквозь, а голос почти дрожит в экстазе:</p><p>— Это в тебе нравится мне больше всего.</p><p>Шрам почти возненавидел этого человека с первой встречи.<br/>То, каким образом он и впрямь оказался худшим кошмаром, продолжает не вписываться в паззл.</p><p>— Невиновен.</p><p>— Условно-досрочное.</p><p>Он должен был умереть, как и брат, как и семья, как и какие-то жители гетто, теперь кучкой сложенные в братской могиле на окраине того самого неблагополучного района. В расчлененных, разрезанных аккуратно-аккуратно кишках копаться, сшивая никому не нужных людей заново, — особенно если них вторым чудом в жизни не оказался Шрам, — удовольствие крайне сомнительное.</p><p>Суд же искал того, кто этим удовольствием разрезания на деликатесно-мелкие части упивался, — и нашел первого попавшегося выжившего.</p><p>Шрам ничего не может сказать в свое оправдание.<br/>Он ничего не помнит, а еще потерял не только половину пазла привычной жизни, но и голос.</p><p>Первое, что говорит ему государственный адвокат: — твой голос не нужен мне, чтобы освободить тебя.</p><p>Еще говорит, словно врач: — это от стресса. Говорит, что ему жаль о произошедшем. Ты не виноват, я тебе верю, это был не ты.</p><p>Зачем, правда, подарил свободу в тех же четырех стенах, но насквозь протухшими запахом свежего-свежего мяса, ровно как из той братской могилы, оставалось неясным до этого дня. Доброжелательность воспринималась в штыки.</p><p>Зольф дышит горячим паром на стиснутые веки, рушит попытку забыть о происходящем, забираясь ему на колени. Утробный рык не затихает, каждое прикосновения обжигает и ядерно раздражает, что только волну дрожи приятной от чисто на физическом уровне возникающего страха вызывает у Кимбли.</p><p>Он приобнимает своего подзащитного за плечи, словно сам ища защиты — это выглядит максимально комично, и Зольф сам было посмеивается, но заговаривает:<br/>— Я тоже знаю, как вырезать еще бьющееся сердце. — Шепот ребячески-заговорщеский переходит в привычном контрасте на формальный тон: — Ты всю жизнь был мясником, я всего лишь научился обращаться со скальпелем.</p><p>От этого человека не представляешь, чего ждать. Шрам никогда не сталкивался с таким, а все новое принято ненавидеть — ничто из пережитого им не поможет понять того, что творится в этой больной голове. Что творится — что заставляет его нащупывать сердце Шрама, неловко тыкаться ладонью в чужие кулаки, поглаживать их и вдруг лезвием полоснуть по веревке, заставляя руки разжаться.</p><p>Шрам наотмашь бьет, чудом не сжимая кулак — так почти можно убить, попав прямо в висок. Кимбли, однако, везет — у того только глаза кровью застилает, и пока боль от ушибов при падении затихает, Шрам поднимается с места и идет к выходу.</p><p>— Тебе ничего не стоит убить меня. — о, ледяного спокойствия не убавилось в нем и в окаймлении кровоподтеков, и на ледяном полу.<br/>— Тебе ведь незачем больше жить, я прав.</p><p>И слова его магнетизма не теряют, чертов адвокат дьявола.<br/>Шрам застывает на месте.</p><p>— В прошлый раз я выиграл — ты пне подчинился, стал моей марионеткой и оказался здесь. Привык в клетке жить?</p><p>Он говорит уверенно, но точно вздрагивает, когда Шрам снова смотрит на него.</p><p>— Тебе ничего не стоит меня убить, потому что я слабее.</p><p>Шрам хочет заткнуть его, уже ни черта в словах не разбирая, но соглашаясь подсознательно с их правдивостью. Почти опускает ладонь на кимблиевы губы, а тот ухмыляется.</p><p>— Так убей меня, сильный.</p><p>Скальпель легко переходит в чужие руки, заново набираясь жгучим теплом.</p><p>Шрам хочет только в самом деле освободиться.<br/>И лучше способа не видит.</p><p>Злиться больше не на что — стоит только расстёгивать следом за тонкими пальцами слои пальто и рубашек, чтобы нащупать на голой коже сердце, повалить на пол, чуть надавив.</p><p>Дольше посмотреть в глаза, чем когда-либо — пол тут был бетонный и грязный, заляпанный весь. Тем контрастнее прозрачная кожа, точно не из этой жизни, точно он, Зольф джей Кимбли, правда был его кукловодом из фарфора.</p><p>Да, так гораздо проще — позволить холодеющим дыханием жечь снова себе скулы, пока скальпель входит в разы лучше в кожу, чем когда-то мясницкий широкий нож.</p><p>Ребра можно переломать и руками — Шрам никогда не боялся оказаться по уши в крови, тут не до брезгливости.<br/>Вспомнил только, что над братской могилой тоже стоял с багряными ладонями, словно над ним под потолком нужно эту плоть развесить на тысячи крючков.</p><p>И сердце еще теплое-теплое, как Зольф и говорил, стоило только трепетно нежно разрезать каждую вену не грубым ножом, и с каждым слабеющим на глазах толчком на нежную хватку рук выплескивающее бурую кровь.<br/>Кровь не засохнет долго.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>